Cease to Exist
by Vivetta
Summary: "Cease to Exist" is exactly what would happen to Ophelia without Charlie & Emma. After Season 2 and focusing on what happens to with Charlie & Emma's child.


*I loved "Aquarius" and greatly wished there was more to watch (and greatly saddened a 6 seasons show with fantastic plot lines (and important for society to know) and actors was reduced to 2 seasons. I know its a controversial topic, but people need to be aware of them, as they do keep happening (example Roch Theriault)) I am picking up on what I imagine might happen after the Season 2 finale. I am focusing on the Emma & Charlie story line, specifically what happens to the life of their child. Of course, all of this is completely fictional.

 **"Can you take me back?" Ep. 2.11**

 **April 1969 - Spahn Ranch**

"Charlie…" Emma said lightly caressing his shoulder "Come with me", she took his hand and led him out further away from the family members sitting around the camp fire, she took him to where the horses grazed, where they could be alone.

"What is it Cherry?"

"Charlie…uh..I'm pregnant" She said looking first at her feet then into his eyes, which gripped hers (as usual), she didn't know how he would react, but she saw what can be interpreted by her as happiness in his eyes and a big grin on his face and soon enough she was being kissed warmly on the lips. He put his hands on her stomach and looked her in the face, and then bent down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you Emma"

"I love you too Charlie"

"I mean really I love you" He said and pulled her head with his hand so it was against his forehead.

"I know" she laughed.

"No seriously Emma…you know how I am, how it is here, its a place of love and we all love each other and share each other and everything, but that doesn't mean I don't love you in a different way, different from the others, cause I do, and you must have noticed…noticed I never bore of you…or that I wanted to slit that little shit Dennis's throat when he was paying you so much attention" He growled and seemed visibly unset at the thought of Dennis.

Emma laughed and and secretly enjoyed this jealousy, she leaned her body into his and he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you were jealous" she smirked

"You little minx" He kissed her head "I don't know Emma, you're different, you're real, you've got this spirit I can't resist, I can't explain it, but you…when you were gone I was goin' crazy, that doesn't happen really"

Emma beamed, their faces centimetres apart "Thank you Charlie, It means a lot. I always loved you, you made me feel…I also loved how Dennis made you jealous"

He kissed her again and turned her around she her back was to his front and again rested his hands on her stomach, she overlapped her hands with his.

"When did you find out Cherry"

"A couple days ago…we didn't really have the right moment…and then Valentine got taken away…that wont happen with me you know…I used to babysit, I know how to take care of children, well I know pretty well at least, but their is of course instinct too, and I think mine is pretty good"

"I know, it is my Cherry Pop, you are probably the most responsible here, I trust you, you're resourceful." He kissed the top of her head "Did you know that "Cease to Exist" you know thats about you right?"

"I know… I could tell when you sang it the first time to Dennis. I like you version much better though" She said with a big smile on her face.

"How about we don't say that name anymore" Charlie winked

Charlie put his hand under Emma's chin and brought her lips up for a kiss. They both felt happiness and complete peace at that moment in each others arms.

 **August 1969**

Emma shivered in the car as the drove away from that terrifying scene…Emma was horrified by what she saw and who she saw do it. She was also anxious by thoughts of what was to come.

"Emma, remember breathe…relax, its ok, everything ok, this is all in the plan, we are stepping into a new life remember, us three, together" Charlie said was a wild look in his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"They will find us…" She had tears in her eyes "I don't want them to take our baby…"

"Don't worry Emma, we will be safe in the desert, and nobody will take our baby"

"I'm scared Charlie" she said with a tear falling slowly down her face, Charlie took her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Its all in the plan, feel no fear remember...I'm protecting you both, you know that….Emma, remember it's our time, us three"

Emma rested her head against the car window and hoped and prayed in her head that Charlie was right…he usually was and always took care of them…but this was so insane, she started to think she had dreamt it all up, but sadly the blood on her hands feels far to real to be imagined.

 **Day of the arrest - 1969**

"Hi Emma" Hodiak said as he walked into the police office the other officer had taken her too for her interview. She was dreadfully anxious this was about the murders and not about the car theft ring the family had been brought in for. Maybe they searched the ranch and found blood? Or maybe a ID card of one of the others was dropped and found at those houses?

"Hi" Emma was exhausted and felt ill.

"So...Susan Atkins bragged to another prisoner what happened at the Polanski and LaBianca residences"

Emma's eyes fell wide open, what? Why in the world would Sadie talk about it? Didn't she realized someone could talk to the police or over hear? Didn't she know that if she went to jail she couldn't have her son anymore? Or freedom?

"Yeah, not the smartest move on part, but hey, we are all very happy for her blabber mouth. We also spoke to the others. Charles "Tex" Watson and Patricia Krenwinkel told us that you were there, but they didn't see you commit any violence, you just seemed to stand still in shock. Sadie said you participated…but the other too, as well as Charlie said she is a lying and Charlie especially mentioned she is jealous of you, so she is known to throw you under a bus"

Emma felt like her veins were filled with fire and anger…Sadie was a sister to her…

"What, what did Charlie say about it?" She said looking angry, anxious and confused.

"He said he didn't kill any one, and said you didn't either… thats really all, he's not feeling like his usually chatty self at the moment."

"We didn't kill anyone!"

"You and Charlie?"

"Yes" tears started to stream down her face and Hodiak gave her a tissue box

"And the others"

"I can't remember it all...I know Tex and Sadie for sure…it was awful, I didn't know that was happening, I thought we were just going to steal some stuff, I swear to you!"

"I believe you, however you are in a tough situation now, as you are legally an accessory to murder, as you saw it happen and neither did you stop the murders or report them to the police either. Also you will be charge need to be charged with Second Degree Robbery, as Sadie also admitted to some robberies, for all these crimes she knew details that the average person wouldn't know so we believe her, and the others say you were also present at the robberies…"

"Yes" She signed crying lightly

"This would all mean up to 5 or 7 years in jail, you would be able to have a parole hearing as you have no violent history. However your baby would have to be taken away, you would have it in prison and be able to nurse it for, I think 6 or so months, but after it would be put into foster care, or with a relative…your mother…Or you could testify in court, and none of this would happen."

"Testify? Give evidence against the others?"

"Yes, exactly, you would talk about how Charlie planned this and had weapons at the ranch (we did a search) and what exactly happen with you Tex, Sadie and Patty in the homes. If you can give concrete evidence and help them get convicted you wont go to jail. Anyways I can't get you out of here without doing one or the other, I know you were there, not only from the others statements but from this" He slid over the pendant

Emma put her head in her hand and cried.

"You can think about it…you don't have to tell me or a lawyer right now, but you do need to decide soon"

"Can I speak to Charlie" She asked softly

"No, all of you are to be kept away from each other for now."

 **A DAY LATER - 1969**

"I pulled some strings and helped get you moved to a more comfortable setting, for your condition and all" Hodiak said as he walked into the room which was part of the Mental Hospital for the criminally insane, now Emma was given her own room with a more comfortable bed and washroom.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" She said nervously pulling at the blanket of her the sterile bed.

Hodiak sat down on the bed beside her "Have you made a decision"

"Where are my parents?"

Hodiak sighed "Looks like your Dad committed suicide the night everything happen…" Emma then gasped for air and started to cry, Hodiak patted her on the back gently "I am sorry Emma"

"and my Mother..." She said between tears and sobs

"She is not ready yet…I think she will come soon"

Emma nodded with tears staining her porcelain cheeks.

"Have you made a decision?" Hodiak inquired as gently as possible.

Emma nodded again "Yeah…I don't want to go to court…I don't want to testify…they are my family, and even though they did something horrendous, they are also people I love, I can't do that to them, family doesn't do that…anyways you have enough evidence probably to do it by yourself…also I'm guilty, I deserve the punishment, I could have changed things but I didn't, I couldn't let myself be free knowing that…"

"Emma, I'm trying to help you…they aren't your family…Charlie is a convict, and the others are just a group of runaway misfit kids, I know they act like a family and tell you nice things, but you have your own family. Your Mother does care about you, she has gotten you a really great lawyer and wants to have you home, to be a family again…"

"She never cared! Or showed love, only when I was little and I was a little girl, that girl she loved, but I haven't been that girl for years. What did she do when I stopped being the little girl who liked tea parties? She forgot about me…she drank, she didn't ask me what I felt or how I was…thats not family. Charlie asks me everyday and he loves me and tells me he loves me and cares for me, and Sadie too and the others, they made horrible mistakes, but they love me, they care! When I was locked up in that asylum before, I know Charlie searched for me, and even came to you for help, he wanted me. It's not like he had to want me, its not like there weren't other girls around for him, but he wanted me, ME!"

"You're mother did the same thing."

"At first, and of course she did, having a kid who ran away to be a hippie is not very credible for a Republican family is it? And she didn't visit me once in the hospital - that asylum… she made me get electroshock therapy, and I didn't need it, I don't have anything mentally wrong with me, I am just not the same as her, so she thinks I do. She doesn't respect me."

"But what about your baby"

"Thats the hardest part" Emma said with a conflicted and vulnerable expression on her face, she whipped at tear of her cheek " I love my baby with all my heart and don't want to have to leave it at all…but maybe i'll get paroled early? And I can't teach a kid there is no consequences can I? I would feel too guilty being free though, how could I take care of someone when I felt that on my conscious? I want to be a good mother and with my child, but I also am guilty...and...yeah...I just..." She sighed, exhausted and confused.

"But she would go to my mother"

Emma shrugged her shoulders with an annoyed look on her face "At least my mother can care for babies and little children well, its just when they grow up she is neglectful, and then if I get out in what 5 years, then I can raise the child myself, and thats what I will do!"

*If you do decide to review, please only positive comments, I am not a professional writer and nor am I becoming one, this is just for fun, so I want to keep it a fun and light creative outlet :) Thanks!


End file.
